


When Two Different Worlds Collide

by IveGrownUp



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, ChanChen are the weirdest of friends, Chanyeol later turns head over heels, Cursing a lot, Eunji is an angel I love her, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I love all of the Apink girls actually, Jongdae is a big shit, Lots of kissing and skinship, M/M, Submissive Baekhyun, everybody is sharp tonged, mysterious baekhyun, slight SuLay, unexpected turn of events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGrownUp/pseuds/IveGrownUp
Summary: What seemed like a harmless bet turned out to have more impact on that one involved person than anyone could ever think...Chanyeol didn't know how it happened, but, few months later, as he stared a little too long at the boy he now knows all too well at the rooftop of their university, so pale so small so sad and black hair flying with the rhythm of the wind, he knew, he fell in love...





	1. The Forced Bet

Chanyeol stood at the rooftop of his university glancing at the hoards of students that filled about every corner of the place down there. A good, at least, ten floors separated him from the ground and he couldn't help but wonder whether Jongdae would survive or not when he throws him off from where he was currently standing. A smile crept on his face over his psychopathic thoughts that he was going to get rid of Jongdae once and for all, but then with a luck like his (And Jongdae's), Jongdae was more likely to break an arm or a leg and he, on the other hand, was probably going to end up in jail for a murder attempt of his own best friend... Throwing Jongdae was so tempting... But he didn't fathom going to jail...

"Why are you smiling like a retarded hyena?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Chanyeol flashed him the fakest smile he could ever make.

"Naaaah spare me that shit..." Jongdae dismissed as he stood next to him. 

"I hate you..." Chanyeol said after some time.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad Yeol-ah, I mean Jung Eunji is worth it"

"I am not even gay..."

"You don't have to be one Chan-Chan you just have to pretend and it'll be over trust me"

****************************************

Life was fair, or at least that's what someone like Chanyeol lived thinking. How not when he had everything one would ever want, he was the center of all envies, he has the looks, he was tall, was among the popular guys of Seoul Musical University ever since he set a foot in it, he was considered one of the most talented students when it came to playing all sorts of instruments. Materially speaking he had money enough to move out of his mother's house into a small but modern studio apartment, he had his squad of friends and an outstanding set of social skills that allowed him to perfectly and smoothly communicate with any individual and keep them interested in whatever he was talking about.

Life was fair, until a week ago, the Seoul Fashion University, which was right next to theirs, organized a charity auction which consisted on bidding on the students (Girls and Boys) and the higher bidder gets to go on a date with the person he/she bids for.

That was an opportunity that represented itself on a silver plate to Chanyeol, he had his eyes on Jung Eunji, a student in SFU. According to him, she was the most beautiful girl his eyes have ever layed on. She was nice, had a dazzling smile, she was as popular as him, and had a really lively personality and a high sense of fashion (She is a fashion student after all).

He was keen on asking her out, or at least for a date, but, it seemed as if every time they meet, her and her girl-friends squad were joined by the hip, it was quite impossible to have an intimate talk to charm her off without having all of her friends (And his) listening to every single thing he said.

See, one of Eunji's best friends, Son Naeun, was dating Jongin, one of his closest friends, and that was how they met when he was dropping Jongin off to one of his dates with Naeun and insisted on driving her two other friends (Eunji and some other girl he forgot the name of) back to their uni.

The auction was just a perfect excuse to take her out on a date, and he was so keen on wowing the girl.

What Chanyeol did not expect, was the sudden rain that decided to fall the night before the awaited event while he was all sweats on his way back home from the gym.

The morning after, it was safe to say that Chanyeol couldn't even open his eyes, he had a fever, and a runny nose, his throat was dry, and face swollen.

He only had two options: Give up on the whole auction because he was hell not going to show up on public in a state like the one he was currently in, but that would be a huge risk, Eunji was a catch and some other guy might just jump on the occasion.

Option two was, to have someone to replace him in the bidding, and the question was, who would do that for him? He had his trusted friends, but among the five of them who will do him this favor? Jongin already had a girlfriend he was head over heels for, Sehun had his eyes on one of Eunji's friends (Oh Hayoung if he remembers correctly) and was going to bid for her.

Kyungsoo was more likely to threw a shoe on him if he ever asks him to fill in for him, cause he made his opinion clear: 'I don't see the difference between those useless auctions and people selling their body in shady corners of the city in exchange for money and spare me with that charity shit most likely that money is going into their summer budget to threw some beach party so you might as well spent that money in some brothel and have some real action it will make no difference' Yeah not the best of ideas.

Tao had a mind of his own saying that it is not manly to strike a date through an auction. His guts to talk about manliness when he can't even watch horror movies.

Which, led him to his one and only left option: Kim Jongdae.

Jongdae was his closest friend among the five of them, they've been friends since middle school, while Chanyeol excelled in anything related to playing instruments, Jongdae had a voice that many called an angel voice, he mastered every single singing technique and that's how his place was guaranteed at the SMU with a scholarship.

And being Jongdae's closest friend, he was the one that knew the most that he had to think hundreds of times and consider all possible solutions before resolving into asking him for a favor. Jongdae was a sly human being, and whether you were his friend for a lifetime or just someone he met a few hours ago, it made no difference, he does nothing for free.

And at that desperate time, Chanyeol thought about what's the worst that can happen, he will handle it, Eunji was worth it.

And that's how that Saturday morning, he woke up a hungover Jongdae at 7 am trying to convince him of his plan.

"You'd better get that pretty ass of yours sober and go make yourself somewhat presentable, all you have to do is bid for Eunji, make sure to give the highest bid for her, and the date is to be rescheduled later so I'll make sure to come up with a good excuse of why I showed up instead of you"

"I promised Junmyeon hyung to go clubbing tonight! I am planning on asking him out tonight"

"Oh come on! You know he only uses you because of that Chinese bartender since you can talk fluent Chinese"

"Yixing hyung is not his style"

"I was with you guys last time his eyes were all over him, I'd say you were a third wheel if it wasn't for the fact that you were mistranslating the cheesy pick-up lines that Yixing guy was telling him"

"Fuck you... Anyways, I'll make sure you'll regret ever asking me for this Park"

"I have no doubt about it Kim"

But life decided to be unfair to Chanyeol at the wrongest time. The day dragged by, he kept calling Jongdae that evening, which resulted into Jongdae turning his phone off after the tenth call, he was later informed by Sehun (Who managed to get the bid for Hayoung) that Jongdae indeed managed to bid for Eunji.

It was on Monday that everything turned out to be not as easy as Chanyeol thought it'll be: Jongdae was nowhere to be seen, he wasn't answering his phone, and, according to Kyungsoo, he didn't attend class that morning.

During lunch, while Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin, and Kyungsoo were sitting at their usual table, the arrival of Tao startled them.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS I GOT SOME HOT NEWS"

"Yah sit down first" Jongin said and Tao did as he was told still panting.

"I heard from Changsub who heard from Dongwoo who heard from Hakyeon-hyung who heard from Jinki-hyung wh-"

"We got the idea Tao what did you hear?" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

"Junmyeon hyung... He is dating that hot guy from the club we usually go to"

Eyes widened and suddenly the reason Jongdae did not come wasn't a mystery anymore.

***********

"KIM JONGDAE OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT" He received no answer.

"Hyung you're making a scene" Jongin tried to tug him away from the door as people from adjacent dorm rooms were looking at the five men in front of Jongdae's room.

"I am not moving until he comes out of this room"

"Yah Chanyeol let him be he needs some time alone" Kyungsoo tried to convince him.

"What he really needs is a good slap to snap out of it" 

'And to give me details about what he said to Eunji already' He added in his head as he started banging on the door even louder.

Here is the situation: Chanyeol wasn't a bad friend, he did care that Jongdae lost his chance with his two years long crush and that he must be feeling so down, but Chanyeol was convinced that what Jongdae felt toward Junmyeon was nothing but a childish crush and admiration toward his sunbae, and that, given a personality like Jongdae's, he was more likely to find someone else to like in the next few days or so and totally move on from Junmyeon. 

The real motive behind why he has been banging like a mad man on his dorm room and causing a ruckus in there for over than two hours, was that he needs to know the date details with Eunji from him while he was still vulnerable, the more Chanyeol waits, the more complicated the matter will become, and he can kiss dating Eunji goodbye.

"YAH FUCKING PARK CHANYEOL YOU'D BETTER FUCK OFF I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE HERE FOR" Came Jongdae's voice from behind the door high pitched startling everybody outside.

"Jongdae-ah, let's just talk I jus-"

"GO AWAY SON OF A BITCH ALL OF THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOU!!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BITCH YOU ASSHOLE MY MOTHER ALMOST RAISED YOU YOU MOTHERFU-"

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY OH AND FOR THE DATE? JUNG EUNJI? YOU CAN KISS IT GOODBYE"

It took Tao, Jongin, Sehun, and Kyungsoo another hour to drag a furious Chanyeol away to his house.

****************************************

 

'Meet me at the rooftop' Came Jongdae's message after few days of playing hide and seek with him.

****************************************

 

Chanyeol found him leaning on a wall.

"Jongdae I am sorry really if I knew earlier I wouldn't ha-" He tried to sound as honest as he can.

"Cut the act Yeol I know you're not one bit sorry" But then again, Jongdae knows him like the palm of his hand.

"Alright what do I have to do for you to spill the beans"

"First of all, I need my money back... 500$"

"YAH! Sehun said you won the bid for 200$!"

"Another 300$ for the favor"

"You sly dog"

"It takes one to know another" Jongdae flashed him his fakest smile.

"Fuck fine, 500$ will be in your bank account by tonight, what else"

"Let's move to the important part of the deal, you know I was only going to take the 500$ and make everything the easy way, but, given that Junmyeon hyung is gone now all because of you..."

"Get to the point Kim"

"Eunji is out of the country for the next few months for some internship, she told me about that day, and we already set the date after she comes back, exchanged phone numbers and sweet words and she is a really nice girl she maybe struck my interest and I might as wel-"

"KIM FUCKING JONGDAE!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT GOSH" Jongdae rolled his eyes "You have to do something for me" A creepy smile appeared on His face and at that exact moment, Chanyeol knew: He shouldn't have trusted Jongdae.

"There is this guy with us at the composing class, he always sits at the back, pretty reserved, doesn't talk to anybody" There was confusion on Chanyeol's face "The one Kyungsoo tried to approach for the assignment last time"

Chanyeol's humble memory barely recalled the boy Jongdae was talking about, he never paid attention to him much less his face, he was of a small built, a detail he remembered from the day Kyungsoo ditched them and approached the weird guy who was wearing a faded black hoodie and had his hair covering his eyes.

"What about him?" Asked Chanyeol with caution.

"Date him" Simply said Jongdae as if it was the most natural thing to say.

"Quit playing Jongdae just tell me what the hell do you want and let's get done with this"

"I am not playing with you, if you ask him out and keep him for until your girl comes back, I will let you go to the date with her, this is my only condition, otherwise, you'd better find someone else cause I am hella not giving her to you" 

Chanyeol stared at Jongdae as if he grew another head, was he being serious?

****************************************

 

And so, Chanyeol spent his week thinking of ways to get himself out of this mess, a way to get Eunji without having to relay on Jongdae, but literally, there was no way he'll say 'Hi Eunji I send Jongdae instead of me to bid for you and he decided to be an ass and made me chose either dating some guy I don't even know who sits at the back of the class or he will keep you for himself' Yeah sure thing.

But God helps him, Jongdae made it clear, either he asks the boy out and dates him for the duration she is away, or he can forget about Eunji... But he wanted Eunji, he really did...

****************************************

 

And that's how he found himself, standing on the rooftop of his university, filled with psychopathic thoughts, regretting ever being friends with Kim Jongdae.

Ever since the crazy deal he made with Jongdae, he started paying attention more to the boy subject of their bet, and he only saw him twice during the only class they share together with the devil himself cough*Jongdae*cough and Kyungsoo, and during those two times, he only managed to get few glimpses of him, not even able to have a clear view of how he looked like since he seems to take a huge liking in wearing the hood of oversized hoodies and his hair was long enough to cover his eyes, and he has his head always down.

He was quiet and didn't talk to anybody, and the only thing that he managed to know about him was that his name was Byun Baekhyun and that he is majoring in composing and producing. 

"I left him a note inside his book during the break, I asked him to meet me at 4 pm here"

"Oh, so you have about 5 minutes to meet the boy what's his name again?" Asked Jongdae.

"Baekhyun..."

"Baekhyun, nice name, anyways I am out, make hyung proud" Jongdae winked and received a glare.

"Hyung my ass you're only two months older"

****************************************

 

Jongdae left and Chanyeol closed his eyes in an attempt to sort his thoughts and clear his mind, this was too much for him, he was not gay, he didn't even know the guy let alone like him. He felt bad about lying and confessing some undying love to him, it just felt wrong. But then again it's no big deal, he will confess, they will date, then he'll apologize and break things up with him, Jongdae gives up on Eunji for him, everything will fall back to normal, easy right?

****************************************

 

And atop of the rooftop of the university Chanyeol waited. Five minutes, ten, twenty. And with every passing minute he watched slip by in his phone screen, his anxiety grew even bigger. 

Maybe Baekhyun did not see his note? Chanyeol made sure the boy would see it as soon as he sits on his desk, so, what if he saw it and decided to ignore it?

Lots of 'what ifs' were running in Chanyeol's head as he paced back and forth glancing every now and then at the door waiting for it to magically open on the boy that was currently occupying his mind.

And like that, an hour and few minutes have passed by, and by that time, Chanyeol was convinced that Baekhyun isn't coming any time soon. Sighting, he stood up from the floor, dusted his jeans and lifted his bag ready to go. He was somehow relieved, with Baekhyun not showing up, maybe he can try his chances at changing Jongdae's mind into something do-able.

Just as he tried to reach for the door handle, it magically opened causing him to back away a few steps. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened. There in front of him stood a certain equally surprised short boy, dressed in an oversized black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black converses. The hood of his hoodie was covering his head except for some rebellious black strands that emerged to almost cover his eyes.

Now that Chanyeol took, for the first time, a clearer look at him, he took in the delicate features of the other's face, small button nose, thin lips, white skin (Or is it pale?). Eyes were partially hidden by his hair, but he didn't fail to notice the dark circles under them.

Baekhyun was small. Not just short but really, small was the perfect adjective to describe him. The oversized clothes did a poor job in hiding the fact that Baekhyun was thin and of small corpulence (Except for his shoulders that were surprisingly wide but nonetheless bony). 

Chanyeol did not realize he was staring until Baekhyun cleared his throat causing him to return to reality and avert his gaze away.

"Y-You left this on my desk?" Baekhyun raised a baby-blue sticky note that looked familiar to the taller. His voice was small but firm.

"Yes, it was me" Chanyeol spoke as confident as he could, hiding the fact that his heart was going to jump out of his ribcage, not the pleasing kind of heart jump, but the kind when you are about to do something wrong.

"And... What is it that you asked me to meet you here about?" Chanyeol observed as the other boy crumbled the note but still kept it in his hand while not even looking at him. Chanyeol found that behavior extremely weird and suddenly everything he was planning to say vanished away.

"First of all, I'm Chanyeol... Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol composed himself trying not to sound affected by Baekhyun's behavior, and extended his hand in an attempt for a handshake. "We are in the same composition class"

"I know who you are..." Baekhyun finally decided to look at him with a blank expression "But that does not answer my question..." And with that, he deliberately ignored Chanyeol's extended hand and stepped inside the open space.

Hissing under his breath, Chanyeol balled his hand into a fist. This is harder than what was planned. He turned around with the brightest (Read fakest) smile he could ever muster only to find Baekhyun leaning against the wall watching the empty school's soccer fields down.

"So?" Baekhyun began still eyes on the fields'direction.

Chanyeol discretely took a deep breath, this is a do or die, he looked at Baekhyun from behind a good at least one meter separating them.

"Date me" Yes, Chanyeol's improvised plan B, was going straight to the point. All plans of sweet-talking the guy fading away. What was the point when Baekhyun was obviously not going to waver with any of his attempts.

Chanyeol expected at least, some sort of reaction, surprise, shock, a gasp, a blush... But, he was met with a glare. A glare that Baekhyun threw his way as he turned to look at him and suddenly, Chanyeol started regretting ever putting himself in this situation.

"And why would I date you?" The glare was gone as Baekhyun asked with a monotonous voice as he stared at him, arms folded.

"I think I like you" Really Chanyeol? That's your smart replay?

"You think?" His voice was void of emotions, and Chanyeol decided that the hell with it, he is going to play his last card.

"Look... This might sound weird to you, you probably barely know me, we never talked or even interacted before this day but... I-I observed you since the beginning of the year... You sit most of the time by yourself, you don't talk to anybody and... You always seem in your own world... And... I really... Was fascinated and wanted to get closer to you..."

"Your idea of getting closer to someone is by asking them to date you?"

"I don't just want to get closer to you... I like you and I wanted to be straight forward from the start but if you want to start by just getting to know each other I'm fine with that and we'll... See where that gets us next?" At that Baekhyun let out a snort before diverting his gaze to his fingers that still playing with the crumbled note.

"Who said I want to get to know you?" His voice somehow carried some unpleasant emotion that Chanyeol preferred not to know the nature of.

"Why don't you give me a chance? I just confessed my heart content to you" Chanyeol somehow felt like this is not going anywhere, as if this was a failure right from the start, maybe Jongdae wasn't planning on giving up on Eunji and knew from the start that Baekhyun wasn't going to accept dating him from the start and did this only to play him. 

"You really sound desperate" Chanyeol can spot the bitter smile on Baekhyun's bowed face.

"I really really want to give it a try... With you" 

They stayed in silence for minutes which to Chanyeol seemed like long hours as he watched Baekhyun, on the other hand, a calm expression on his face still playing with the paper in his hands as if there is no individual anxiously waiting for an answer from him.

After what seemed like forever, with Chanyeol not wanting to speak and seem more desperate than he already sounded (As he noticed, Baekhyun wasn't dumb and if he did anymore effort into convincing him he might get suspicious of something), Baekhyun threw him a blank look before silently walking toward the door. In a state of panic, Chanyeol took few strides behind him gently grabbing him by the arm, catching Baekhyun's surprised expression for the first time.

"Was that a no?" There was sadness in Chanyeol's voice that he didn't even try to fake cause for real, he was sad, that he failed based on Baekhyun's silent attempt to leave.

They stayed in that position, Chanyeol's hand on Baekhyun's arm, looking each other in the eyes. A breeze crossed them causing the few strands on Baekhyun's eyes to go up. 

For a moment, Chanyeol forgot the situation at hand, how he was trying to trick Baekhyun into dating him, the bet with Jongdae, Eunji. All he thought of, was the pair of brown orbs staring back at him, the long eyelashes that orned them, and at that moment, despite the eye bags, Chanyeol couldn't help but think-

"Your eyes are so beautiful" Chanyeol didn't think twice before saying that in all sincerity causing the other boy to blush for the first time since they met, and oh God, that was a beautiful sight to see.

"Is this your attempt at making me change my mind?" Baekhyun spoke as he smoothly pushed Chanyeol's hand away from his arm and looked away.

"I'm just stating the truth... Your eyes are really beautiful..."

A smile. Chanyeol can swear he saw the shadow of a smile on Baekhyun's face, and suddenly that candle of hope that was almost dimmed off, lighted up giving him the courage to speak up.

"So?"

For all answer, Baekhyun gave him his back and as he reached the door handle "I still have some unfinished work at the library... I finish by seven-thirty..." And with that, he stormed away leaving Chanyeol rooted to his spot still processing what he just heard.

"W-was that a Yes?"


	2. The Complicated Bet

"He crumbled the note right in front of me!"

"Then that's a no"

"But he almost smiled at me!"

"Then that's a yes"

"Then why was he glaring at me!"

"That means no"

"But then why would he tell me about the time he finishes library?"

"That's a yes"

"Yah Kim Fucking Jongdae are you kidding me?"

"WHAAT?"

"You are not helping me here! what does that mean a yes or a no?"

"How would I fucking know it's not me who was with him up there!"

"Fuck..." Chanyeol sat at the plastic chair next to Jongdae "This is all because of you dickhead" He made sure to kick his friend's chair hard enough that he almost lost his balance under the ahjumma next to them threatening gaze since they were cursing in front of her child.

"YAH YOU'LL GET US KICKED FROM HERE YOU ASSHOLE" Jongdae threw him a disgusted look after he balanced himself on the chair again.

After what happened at the rooftop, Chanyeol immediately fished his phone calling Jongdae who was at a convenience store nearby the university.

After they met up, Chanyeol narrated everything that has happened to Jongdae as he found it hard to interpret what Baekhyun's answer was, but, to no one's surprise, Jongdae was of no help as he hardly paid Chanyeol any attention while he was on his phone.

"I hate you! I really do! Why are you doing this to me?" Chanyeol whined.

"Everything comes with a price Chanie"

"I'm literally your best friend!"

"Unfortunately for you then"

"You're a dick..."

They fell into silence as Jongdae was grinning at his phone, Chanyeol next to him frowning at the empty space in front of him.

"What are you even doing?" Chanyeol tried to snatch his friend's phone and Jongdae just jolted back causing his chair to lose balance one more time except that this time he fell for real after somehow the leg of the plastic chair broke and Chanyeol just couldn't help but throw a fit of laughter ignoring the people around staring at them.

Of course, after that, they were kicked out by the owner after paying for the broken chair.

"Shit it's all because of you asshole"

"It wasn't me who pushed you tho... But I believe this is Karma for what you are doing to me"

"Yah don't you have a date or something right now why are you still roaming around my ass annoying the fuck out of me"

"What why what time is it?"

"Seven-thirty" 

"WHAT SHIT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER"

With that, Chanyeol started running toward their university since he didn't bring his car and it'd take him around fifteen minutes to get there if he just walked, and he was already standing on unsure lands with Baekhyun.

It took him a little over ten minutes to get there running, the area was deserted, and when he reached the library, the lights were all off and the old librarian he recognized as Mrs. Kang was closing the door with keys.

He stood there panting one hand on his knee while the other fished his phone. '7:42'

"Shit!" He hissed under his breath as he looked around, maybe Baekhyun didn't go that far.

As he was doing so, a thought crossed his mind that maybe Baekhyun lied to him? Maybe he wasn't even at the library to begin with?

Convinced that it was the case, Chanyeol slowly walked out of the university after his breath came back to normal, frustrated that he was played, returning his hopes of getting Eunji to point zero.

He stood at the entrance of the uni thinking of what he should do next, if he should just announce his defeat to Jongdae? Or maybe try again with Baekhyun tomorrow? 

Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the silhouette in the dark of the night that just fell, sitting back to him on the bench right in front of the gates. 

It was obviously Baekhyun and for a moment, Chanyeol felt guilty of doubting him. Baekhyun seemed unaware of Chanyeol's presence as he was quietly seated on the bench.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked tentatively as he approached where the other boy was, but he received no answer "Baekhyun?" He asked again still no answer.

That was when he saw that Baekhyun had his eyes closed and the phone in his hand connected to his earphones that were plugged to his ears. 

Chanyeol walked until he was next to him, sat down while he unplugged one of Baekhyun's earphones and put it on his ear. Startled, Baekhyun on reflex backed away and the phone slipped out of his hand and it almost crushed to the ground if it wasn't for Chanyeol that acted fast and caught it in time.

"Hey it's just me" Chanyeol said with a faint smile as he handed Baekhyun his phone back.

"You scared me" Baekhyun mumbled as he took his phone back. Chanyeol tried to re-take the earphone but Baekhyun snatched it away and hid both his phone and earphones in his pocket.

"What were you listening to? I won't judge you even if you were listening to some bubble-gum songs"

"You're late" Baekhyun changed the subject, his voice monotonous.

"You waited for me tho"

"I told you I'll be here... I kept my word"

They stayed in uncomfortable silence for a while before Chanyeol spoke up.

"So... Let's go eat something?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Let's go for a walk?"

"I'm tired"

"I'll bring my car it's in the parking"

"I don't feel like riding your car"

Oh God, what did you get yourself into Chanyeol...

"You are going to give me a hell of a hard time aren't you?" Chanyeol asked a bit amused at how Baekhyun frowned.

"You asked me to date you, you still can take back your words if you think so"

"Oh, so we are dating now not just getting to know each other?" Asked Chanyeol with a smirk.

"Asshole..." Baekhyun whispered softly but Chanyeol was able to hear it.

"Yah! I heard that!"

"Good for you then..." Baekhyun was tracing invisible circles on the fabric of his bag that he was hugging.

"Oh God, I'm going to regret this" Chanyeol singsonged causing Baekhyun to stop what he was doing and look at him.

"You know what, I'll just pretend I haven't seen you or heard anything you said at the rooftop today, you won't have to regret anything" And he stood up ready to walk away until a hand grasped his wrist.

"Let go of me!" Baekhyun tried to free his hand but to no avail.

"Are you always this uptight? I was joking"

"It didn't sound like a joke to me" 

Well... it is technically not a joke, Chanyeol knows he will regret this.

"I was kidding" He let go of Baekhyun's wrist and the later just stared at him. Without another word, Baekhyun turned around already heading toward the main road. Chanyeol watched in disbelieve and cursed numerous times under his breath before following him and grabbing his wrist once again, this time dragging him opposite from where he was headed.

"What do you think you're doing!" 

"Let's go somewhere" Chanyeol continued to drag the frail boy behind him.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you leave me alone" Baekhyun was struggling to free his hand. Chanyeol stopped walking and turned to him. Thankfully nobody was around except for the uni's security guard that was eye-ing them from his place.

"I was just trying to joke around, why are you being like this!"

"Look, as you said I am going to give you hard time, I'm going to make you regret asking me out that is obviously what is going to happen, so let's just end it here befo-"

"I asked you out, I am willing to take the risk" Chanyeol smiled at him although it was forced.

"I'm gonna make you regret this..." Baekhyun was frowning at him again.

"My skin is thick I'll handle it" And he dragged Baekhyun again with him.

"Where are we even going" Baekhyun was willingly letting himself dragged.

"A new ice-cream shop two blocks from here, maybe it will cool down that temper of yours" Chanyeol eyed him from the side.

"Pfft..." Was Baekhyun's replay.

They walked in silence a distance separating them after Baekhyun freed his hand from Chanyeol's. 

Chanyeol kept throwing glances every now and then at the other boy, the way he was still hugging his bag to his chest.

"Want me to carry that for you?" Chanyeol gestured to the bag.

"No"

"Are you still mad?"

"No"

"You look like you are"

"Whatever"

Chanyeol chuckled and pushed the door open for Baekhyun and himself.

The place was rather cozy, at most six tablets spread here and there in the not-so-big space that was the Ice-cream shop, Some soft ballad music playing. 

There were not that many people there, only two out of the six tables were occupied. Baekhyun stood there scanning the place with his eyes, not knowing what to do next, until Chanyeol put his hands on his shoulders and guided him to a rather secluded table from the rest that had a view of the outside through the window.

"What flavors do you want me to get you?" Chanyeol was standing while Baekhyun was seated, eyes on the window looking outside.

"I don't want anything..."

"Baekhyun..." No answer "Please let's not complicate things okay? I apologized... What do you want me to get you?"

After a few seconds Baekhyun diverted his gaze to Chanyeol and shrugged his shoulders "Anything..."

"Anything? Baekhyun I-"

"Anything is fine..." His voice dropped a few notches.

"You don't have a favorite flavor?" Chanyeol asked in disbelieve and Baekhyun just shook his head.

Chanyeol left still shocked over how someone doesn't have a favorite ice-cream flavor. Opting for a safe choice, he chose Almond/Nuts for Baekhyun and a more exotic flavor for himself (Mango/Strawberry). He paid his purchase in the counter after having a small chat with the cashier since he was a regular, and then took the tray and headed back to his table with Baekhyun.

Putting the tray he was holding on the table, he pulled the chair across from Baekhyun. The cup of Almond/Nuts was deposed in front of the other boy while he took the Mango/Strawberry to himself and sat down.

Baekhyun looked back and forth between Chanyeol who already had a spoon inside his mouth, and the cup in front of him. Sighting, he pulled the cup closer and took a small portion out of it.

They sat once again in uncomfortable silence, Chanyeol digging on his ice-cream while Baekhyun bearly eating it and just playing with it.

Chanyeol took the opportunity to stare at his bo- well... almost-not-really new boyfriend. He seemed lost in thoughts, swirling the spoon in now the melted ice-cream in the cup. 

Now if Chanyeol was to be honest with himself, Baekhyun wasn't bad, physically talking, far from it actually, he was quite pretty for a boy. Chanyeol couldn't help but imagine how far better he will look without the panda circles around his eyes and a little weight for his cheeks. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lost in his thoughts as well, Chanyeol didn't realize that Baekhyun was staring back at him.

"You're pretty" Cause Chanyeol had no filter.

"Cheezy" Baekhyun mumbled under his breath but it was loud enough for Chanyeol to hear it.

"Hey... Let's play a game" Chanyeol put away his cup and folded his hands on the table.

"A... Game?"

"We practically don't know anything about each other... Let's do that twenty questions game or something" 

"Are we teenagers or something? What kind of game is this?"

"Come on let's just do this"

"Seriously how old are you?"

"Speaking of which how old are you?" Chanyeol asked.

"Twenty-three..." Baekhyun answered.

"We're the same age... What month?" 

"May..."

"I'm in February! Call me hyung!" Chanyeol grinned.

"Pfft..."

They continued their Q&A for some time, Chanyeol asking all sort of questions and Baekhyun barely answering with a word or two, not doing any effort of asking Chanyeol anything (This later took it upon himself to answer un-asked questions about himself).

Chanyeol knew about different things like the fact that unlike him who had an older sister, Baekhyun was a lonely child, joined their university with a scholarship just like Jongdae, and that he still lived with his mother and didn't move to the dorms provided by the university since the house was nearby the uni anyway.

Chanyeol also learned that Baekhyun helps sometime in the library for extra grades in literature club and that he works a part-time job at some coffee shop.

The answers were half-hearted and mostly forcefully answered, but somehow as they went by, it eased some of the tension between the two.

It was a little past 9 PM and somewhere around the forty-two question asked by Chanyeol when they-read Baekhyun-decided it was time to call it a night.

"Should I walk you home?" Chanyeol said as they exited the ice-cream shop.

"No..." 

They stood there, Baekhyun hugging his bag avoiding Chanyeol's gaze for some time.

"I-I'll go now" Baekhyun was about to head his way when-

"Hey Baekhyun..."

"Hum?" 

"You didn't give me your phone number"

"Why would you need my ph-" His sentence was cut when Chanyeol took two/three strides to him and before he even knew it, Chanyeol reached to his pocket retrieving his phone.

"Ya!" Baekhyun tried to reach for his phone "What are you doing!"

"There is no point in asking you anyways" Chanyeol unlocked the screen and was met with a cute picture of a little Corgi "Is this your dog?"

"None of your business... Give it back!" Baekhyun tried to reach for it once again while Chanyeol was holding it up still tapping on it.

After some struggling-Trying to keep the phone out of Baekhyun's reach-, Coldplay's Everglow resonated. Chanyeol reached for his own phone in his pocket and grinned, holding the two phones as he tapped few more times on Baekhyun's before giving it back.

"I hate you" Baekhyun glared at him while pocketing his phone back to where it was and walking away.

"YOU'LL EVENTUALLY LOVE ME!" Shouted Chanyeol at him before walking the opposite direction patting his pocket.

Mission Succeeded... Jongdae'd better give him Eunji's number...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways for those who are wondering, no, Baekhyun is not someone who's teenager phase hit late at Twenty-three, every action of his I made, is calculated and has a reason behind it, pay attention carefully to everything he does cause it'll be key events for the last chapters of this fic. 
> 
> I totally struggled with the making of Baekhyun's character here, I had a certain picture in my head, but once I started actually writing, the character I created for him suddenly didn't fit anymore, so I had to change several other things in order to not have plot-holes, other than that I have everything coming ahead of this chapter planned I just need time to write everything down.
> 
> I am a low-key disappointed in the way my writing turned out to be, I guess stopping from writing for over four years have its side-effect after all.
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I got caught up with life again and lots of stress, coupled with what is happening to EXO right now, everything happening with my bias (Kyungsoo), all the rumors are literally killing me, and, the fact that I have one more exam I have to ace in order to graduate. Thanks for your love and patience.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awkward Bet

The next day came around, Chanyeol walked to his usual place in class where Jongdae was already seated, an iced Americano on the table, and his head laying next to it. He was wearing sunglasses and didn't even flinch when Chanyeol sat next to him.

Assuming that he was sleeping, Chanyeol took generous sips from the iced americano before returning it to its place while frowning at the bitter taste it left in his mouth and proceeded to annoy his sleeping best friend.

"Yah Jongdae!" He tapped his shoulder "Yah Kim Jongdae" He tried a bit harder but the other was just irresponsive "Is he dead?" He asked out loud before pushing the chair where Jongdae was seated causing the other boy to scream thinking he was falling, gathering the other students'attention. 

"THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR STINKY BITCH?" Just Kim Jongdae and his dirty mouth except that is ten times worse when he wakes up.

"Fucking finally I thought you died or something" 

"The fuck you came here early for?" Jongdae layed back on the table "Fuck off let me catch some five-minute sleep before the fat pervert arrives and starts his lecture" But being the person he was, Chanyeol was not letting Jongdae do as pleased.

"Why are you sleeping? You are mostly as energized as a brothel worker on Viagra pills on mornings!"

"Go die or something and leave me alone Chan" 

Annoyed by the way Jongdae was not entertaining him as usual, Chanyeol swiftly took the sunglasses away from Jongdae's face "Yah why the hell are you even weari- OH HOLLY COW YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT THAT WAS NOT PROPERLY FLUSHED DOWN THE TOI- AHHHHH"

He didn't get to finish his sentence cause Jongdae -With his extremely puffy red eyes- grabbed the hair at the back of his head causing him to scream and the students around to let out unpleased noises at the disturbance.

"FUCK FUCK FUUUCK STOP HERE THEY ARE" Chanyeol handed the glasses back to their owner who finally released his hair. Chanyeol was sure by now he has a bald spot somewhere from the strength Jongdae put into pulling.

Massaging the back of his hair, he decided that maybe today is not the day to bully Jongdae who was obviously suffering a terrible hangover.

A minute or two later, Kyungsoo arrived and sat down on the other side of a sleeping Jongdae.

"What's wrong with him?" He whispered to Chanyeol.

"Hungover or dying" Chanyeol shrugged.

Not long later the teacher arrived, Chanyeol took a look around looking for somebody who apparently hasn't shown yet at his usual spot at his usual place at the back.

"How did things go yesterday? Did he ditch you?" Jongdae whispered always wearing his sunglasses (It's not like the teacher will care, they were college students aka adults after all).

"You wish! He didn't just agree on dating me, we did even go on a date, ate ice-cream, and did all the 'Getting to know each other' stuff and exchanged phone numbers by the end of the night" 

What? Did he lie? 

"That went rather easy, I bet you he's head over heels for me now" 

Okay, maybe a little sprinkle of lying won't hurt.

"Tsk..." 

"I want Eunji's number written neatly on the expensive paper sold at the library"

"We'll see about that..."

Ten minutes into their composing lecture about Rhythmic Endings and Syllabus, a knock was heard, and the teacher allowed the familiar (At least to Chanyeol) boy to enter.

Said familiar boy sat at his usual place at the back and his eyes met Chanyeol's, poker face on ignoring the flirty smile Chanyeol threw his way and proceeding to pay attention to the teacher.

"Don't look to me like pretty boy likes you let alone went on a date with you... Lying to hyung Chanyeol-ah?" Jongdae said while jotting some notes.

"Shut the fuck up" Grumbled Chanyeol as he took out his phone.

To Baekhyun  
'Hey' Seen  
'Good Morning' Seen  
'Y U L8?' Seen  
'Y didn't U answer my msgS yesterday?' Seen  
'Hey Baekhyun' Seen  
'Baekhyun!' Seen  
'Baekhyun?' Seen

Chanyeol turned back to Baekhyun who was glaring at his phone, and then without dropping the glare turned to him, before tapping something on his phone and pocketing it, and returning his attention to the lecture once again.

'Y R U glaring @ me?' Chanyeol typed but the message didn't go through and he realized he was blocked... By Baekhyun.

"You really lied to me didn't you?"

"I did not... Fuck off" Chanyeol put down his phone and crossed his arms sulking.

"Lying won't get you anywhere with me Yeollie"

"Shut the fuck up or I swear I'm gonna punch you in the face right now"

"You th-"

"If you two don't shut the fuck up as in right now I swear I am beating both of you up... I am trying to pass this semester this year!" Kyungsoo said and both shut up, cause if he says he'll beat them up... He'll beat them up...

*******************************

"As of this semester's project, I'm gonna need you divided into groups of two or three, we'll choose random themes for each group to compose a song about, feel free to sing it by yourselves or have someone else to do that, you won't be graded on the quality of the vocals it's an added bonus of course, however my focus will be on the quality of the lyrics and mostly the instrumental that needs to fit the theme chosen and convey the feeling of it... Now please choose your group mates and let's start choosing themes for you... If you have any questions let's get to that after this"

"Okey so if any of you dick heads thinks he will dip and leave me to do all the work by myself I swear I'm gonna ski- Yah where the fuck are you going?" Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol stood up ignoring him and heading towards the back of the class.

"Looks like we'll be working on our own Soo-yah"

*******************************

"Why did you block me?" Was the first thing Chanyeol said while he sat next to Baekhyun.

"You were annoying..."

"I was asking about you"

"And it was annoying"

"This is what boyfriends do!"

"I was trying to pay attention..."

They sat in that awkward silence Chanyeol came to hate so much until a paper was passed to them. Chanyeol examined it under Baekhyun's curious gaze at it before taking the pen Baekhyun was holding and jotting down their names.

"Yah!"

"Whaat?" Chanyeol passed the paper to the table next to them just when Baekhyun tried reaching for it.

"Why did you write our names together?!"

"Because we'll be working together?"

"Who said I want to work with you!" Baekhyun hissed arms folded.

"You have somebody else in mind?" Chanyeol asked challenging.

"No but-"

"No buts I don't have anybody to work with either!"

"Your friends are right there!"

"Is it a crime that I wanted to work with my boyfriend?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun didn't answer and just looked at his hands. Chanyeol internally sighed and cursed Jongdae a little over twenty times in his head.

"Is everybody settled?" The teacher asked

"YES!"

"Alright please send in one member per group for a random theme draw"

Without another word, Baekhyun stood up and headed toward the teacher who was holding a plastic box.

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun walked slowly and stood as among the crowd that was already formed around the teacher. 

Chanyeol felt eyes on him, and indeed, a smirking Jongdae and a glaring Kyungsoo were staring at him.

"Whaaat?" He muttered to them.

Kyungsoo just whispered something to Jongdae and stood up, while Jongdae turned his back to him. 

Chanyeol watched Kyungsoo walk to Baekhyun starting a conversation and he literally panicked, Jongdae was a loud mouth and the chances of him telling Kyungsoo about this plot was existent, Kyungsoo, being the person he is was most likely to tell Baekhyun about everything and ruin what Chanyeol worked for.

Chanyeol was ready to flee to save the day if it ever needs saving when he received a message.

'Relax he's only asking him about their previous project'  
'U sure he's not going to blow the plan away?'  
'Soo don't know shit about it'  
'What if he tells him about Eunji!'  
'Stop being a fucking drama queen ntg is going to happen'

Chanyeol was ready to replay when he saw Baekhyun slip back to his place next to him and gave him a small piece of paper.

'Lies and Love' Was written on the paper... 

Oh irony.

'Fuck' Chanyeol mentally thought.

"Wow, that's rather... Interesting" 

"It was the last paper left on the box" 

"Oh..."

They sat in silence again and the teacher was answering some questions here and there.

"What did Kyungsoo and you talk about?"

"He just asked me about our other project"

"You... Told him... You know... Me and y-"

"I didn't," He said it sharp "I won't tell anybody about it" He said it is such a harsh tone that Chanyeol almost flinched.

"Hey! I didn't mean it that way!"

"Just... Don't worry I won't tell anybody... Ever"

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun who had a grim expression on his face, and he regretted ever asking that question in the first place. Chanyeol was about to come up with an excuse when the teacher decided to dismiss the class. And without any word, Baekhyun gathered his things and stormed away before Chanyeol could even talk to him.

Looks like pretty boy really really don't like him...

********************************

It was almost three weeks since Chanyeol and Baekhyun were... Dating... If it ever can be called that. 

Dating Baekhyun was... Complicated to say the least. Chanyeol had his fair share of dating in the past, and this thing, whatever it is, with Baekhyun, is obviously, the most awkward dating experience he's ever had. 

Baekhyun is such a mystery to him. He was always silent, keeping a cold facade, never talks more than necessary. 

Ever since that day in class, Baekhyun always turned down his advances, things like hanging out or going on dates, Baekhyun always had some excuse as to not spend time with Chanyeol. 

The only times they spent time, was during the only class they share, and sometimes they go to the instrument room together to work on their project. 

Chanyeol managed (Read almost begged) to get Baekhyun to his apartment once. They found the instrument room occupied, and Chanyeol insisted they go to his apartment since he already has some of the equipment they'd need and they'd get to spend as much as they want working. And even then, Baekhyun barely spent an hour at Chanyeol's apartment and left with the excuse of having some work at the library.

This whole situation was driving Chanyeol almost crazy. He should have been happy with this arrangement, he doesn't have to lie that much to Baekhyun, he'd have the perfect excuse to break things up with him once Eunji shows back again in the picture, Jongdae is almost convinced they are dating now, he wouldn't risk having any feelings getting in the way between them...

But what was bothering Chanyeol in this situation? It was Baekhyun. Why is Baekhyun okay with this? What was Baekhyun's catch from 'Dating' Chanyeol? If they almost never do what normal couples do? They never go on dates, they don't even hang out, let alone things like skinship. 

Chanyeol was keen on figuring out what was Baekhyun hiding from him. As long as Eunji hasn't shown up yet, he vowed he was going to solve the enigma that was Byun Baekhyun.

********************************

It wasn't until a rainy Saturday night when things took a different turn...

********************************

It was a little over midnight, Chanyeol was sitting in his cozy leather couch doing a Marvel marathon. He spent the day with his mother and sister that he hadn't seen in so long. 

He was somewhere around Iron Man 3 when the bell rang, causing Chanyeol who was engrossed in the movie to almost topple off the couch. He never gets visitors, much less on a Saturday night. Kyungsoo and Sehun were probably at their parents'houses. Jongin and Tao are probably catching up with their pilled homework and nearing deadlines. The probability of it being a drunk Jongdae was close to none since he stopped going to the club to avoid seeing 'The Chinese Boyfriend Stealer' and resulted to getting wasted at his and Minseok's dorm room.

Chanyeol walked to his door, but nothing could've readied him to the surprise behind his door. There stood, a soaking wet Baekhyun, the cap of his hoodie atop of his head. 

"Baekhyun?"

"C-Chanyeol... I..." Chanyeol couldn't help but notice things, like the fact that Baekhyun's voice was cracked and his eyes were swollen. Not just that but he had a cut on his lower lip.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" Panicked Chanyeol as he pulled Baekhyun towards him to take a closer look at him.

"C-Can I S-Stay over?" Baekhyun asked trying to avoid eye contact.

"What?" Chanyeol asked in a daze as he noticed another bruise in the corner of the shorter boy's eyebrow.

"J-Just for tonight I-I promise I w-won't bother y-"

"Of course you can! Why are you even asking!" Chanyeol pulled him inside and closed the door. He took off his hood and examined the pale face once again, where he, fortunately, found no more bruises other than what he already noticed "God Baekhyun what happened to you?"

Baekhyun just shook his head and Chanyeol sighted. Just what in the world did he expect?

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Baekhyun nodded "Alright why don't you go take off those wet clothes before you get sick? I'll get you something to wear okay?" Baekhyun hesitantly nodded and Chanyeol guided him to the bathroom door. Sighting, Chanyeol went to his closet and picked a white long sleeved shirt, some black shorts Kyungsoo once left behind which he assumed will fit Baekhyun and boxers that are still new.

Chanyeol waited a few minutes before knocking on the bathroom door and handed Baekhyun the clothes from behind the door. 

Chanyeol sat on his bed waiting for sometime before Baekhyun came out, almost drowning in his shirt, his hair was still wet and he looked lost and small.

Their eyes met and Baekhyun stood at his place fiddling with the sleeves of the shirt. Chanyeol would've cooed at the sight if it was any other situation.

"Come here" Chanyeol patted the space next to him and Baekhyun did as told and sat next to him.

Chanyeol carefully treated his bruises. Not a word was exchanged during the process, silence kind of become something expected whenever the two of them are around each other. Chanyeol just wondered what in the world happened to Baekhyun and other than the bruises what happened so that he so desperately asks Chanyeol to stay at his house?

"Have you eaten yet?"

"I am not hungry..." His voice lacked the hostility that was usually there "Thank you" He added in a small voice.

"Okay" Chanyeol looked him once again making sure he cleaned all the cuts "You look tired... You should go to sleep" Chanyeol stood up and Baekhyun was standing up too "Where are you going?"

"You said I- I should sleep?"

"You are taking the bed"

"No I'll just take the couch"

"No you're having the bed" Baekhyun was about to protest "And we are not arguing over this Baekhyun" Chanyeol put the emergency kit he was holding on the nearby table and came back to Baekhyun pushing him down the bed and tucking him in. "Stop being stubborn at least for tonight" He added with a smile.

"Thank you..." Baekhyun said "And I am sorry... I will leave as soon as morning comes"

"Why would you leave early?" Chanyeol asked perplex.

"Y-You said your friends come over on Sundays that day..."

Chanyeol felt his heart sinking at two realizations: The first being that despite looking un-interested, Baekhyun really did remember what he said on that first (And last?) date. The second being that he was still trying to keep that one-sided promise he did on never letting anybody know about the two of them. 

"Hey... What are you exactly thinking you're doing Baekhyun?" Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed.

"Huh?"

"This whole situation is frustrating me!" 

"I-I am sorry..."

"Hey Baekhyun" Chanyeol put his hand gently under Baekhyun's chin "Would you please at least look at me?" Baekhyun hesitated a little but eventually looked at him "I don't want you to apologize to me or anything like that... But I need you to understand something" 

Black wet hair strands were blocking Baekhyun's eyes from him, so, in a bold move, he reached out to the laying boy and gently brushed them away and he felt Baekhyun stiffen at that "That day at class... I really didn't mean it that way. I am not embarrassed by you being my boyfriend..." His hand was playing with Baekhyun's hair "It's just that I haven't had the chance to tell Kyungsoo or any of my other friends about us... Only Jongdae knows, and I wanted them to hear it from me first... Alright?"

It took a while but Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol was suddenly reminded of a little puppy.

"I know you have been upset about this all this while and you have all the right to do so... I should've explained this to you earlier"

"I really... Thought you regretted asking me to date you..."

"I didn't! This is our problem Baek... We never talk to each other and this is why we kind of are growing apart..."

"I'm sorr-" 

"Shhhh I said no apologizing!" He put a finger on Baekhyun's lips "We'd better leave this conversation to some other time it's getting late you should sleep... Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Baekhyun said in a small voice.

"Oh and Baek..." Chanyeol turned halfway through his way to the couch.

"Eumm?"

"You should wear more white it looks good on you" Chanyeol smirked.

For all answer, Baekhyun hid himself under the covers with a barely audible "Pfft"

As Chanyeol layed on the couch, guilt was eating him up, he hated himself, he just wanted to confront Baekhyun and maybe comfort him too, but what he did was, give him a false hope to hold on to... Chanyeol hated himself for being a liar, and knew for a fact, that he will eventually end up hurting Baekhyun...

****************************************

 

Sorry for being extremely late, I'm just so busy with my life falling apart, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint much.  
Please support our boys on July they need all the support they can get and please never forget Minseok and Kyungsoo too.


End file.
